Chasing After You
by BelovedDarkness648
Summary: (Rewrite) After realizing Rin had nothing else to live for, he takes Mephisto's proposal to live among the demons in Gehenna. Once discovering Rin left, Izumo finds a way to go after him and possibly bring him back. While there, they both discover new things about themselves from body images to new feelings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once ('cause it's obvious) I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN BLUE EXORCIST I JUST OWN THIS PLOT AND POSSIBLE OC WHICH I'LL TELL U ABOUT IF I MAKE ANY**

**A/N: Also, to all you picky people, I read the manga...or what they have on mangafox so far. Yes, I'm sure most of you are angry or disappointed or whatev in my last version of the story on account the chapters were short and my updating speed. I agree but that gives no reason to leave a rude comment. If you don't leave rude comments, I won't leave rude comments and everyone will be happy. **

**I'm not sure how long this will be so I'm not going to say anything final. Lastly I'm not sure how often I'll update but I'm going to try and make it less than once every three months. I say this because I may end up taking this college program every summer and after four years I plan to really go to college so my time will be used up, but to keep up I promised to myself to write a bit everyday. Hope it works out, so have fun reading my gorydamn story goodman. (Haha get it)**

* * *

Rin's POV

"_All of this is pointless. They fear me, just like everyone else. There is no place for me in Assiah,"_

_"It's amusing you think so my dear little brother,"_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because, I can send you somewhere else, a place more appealing to your...ethnicity so to speak,"_

_"You mean Gehenna?" I guess, with my kind, the demons._

_His only response was a devilish grin, cunning, frightening. I don't belong here anyway, there's nothing to tie me down, not the Old Man... or Yukio._

_"Why not,"_

I'm falling down, deeper into an abyss not even my mind can escape.

It's choking me, gracing me with the feeling of dieing. As if I can feel each part of my body start to wither away, only to feel it all regenerate in a rush.

Yet, I am still falling.

I eventually land, flat on my back, no clue as to where I am. Despite it all, I fell renewed, as if I could start all over again. I stand, just to watch red blaze across the sky. It's a glorious day for my first time in hell.

* * *

I have no idea as to where I am yet I chose to continue following this,surprisingly, barren path. _"I guess I was expecting more of a crowded city than a barren field." _I keep walking, coming closer and closer to what I assume is a house in the distance. Up close it resembles that of a shack instead of a house. Despite a warning going off in my head to tell me to get away, I go up and knocked on the door.

I don't have much of a choice. There's no where else to go as far as I can see, may as well see if I can stay the night. At least I think it's night.

Instead of red, the sky was a smoky color like that of stones or burned charcoal and I'm still unsure how things work here.

The door opened, painstakingly slow, allowing me to hear every creak the door could possibly make. I see no one there, causing me to inch my hand near my sword as I look around.

"Can I help you sir?" I hear, yet I don't flinch like I usually would, maybe it was a demon thing.

I look down to find a small girl with a collar around her neck. She has sharp eyes, and regardless of the dust coming from the house, her hair is still golden and her cheeks chubby and rosy. She looks to be six. To innocent to be living out here by herself.

I bend down to her height to seem less threatening, letting a smile adorn my face despite the feeling of danger.

"Do you have parents?"

She gives me a cynical smile, causing my feeling of danger to grow.

"Heh, I'm much older than you think boy,"

She grew and grew and grew, shedding her human looking skin causing me to fall over onto my hands. I grab my sword, jumping up before she could bash me with her scale filled tail fully transforming into a something like that of a snake.

I almost forgot I was in Gehenna, something I shouldn't be doing. I need to stay aware, this is nothing like Assiah.

I reach to pull off the covering of my sword only to have it snatched away from me, now trapped in her mouth. I can only dodge now, and try to save my sword from being crushed by her jaws.

Jumping left then right with the occasional duck, I somehow evaded her attacks, until I tripped, only to reach out and wrap myself around her tail. I did my best to climb up her scaly skin, but I couldn't find a good grip, resulting in me being thrown off and back on the ground.

"Guess I have to use my last option," I stand, and try to reach deep inside my mind, to feel the want to protect myself.

"Big talk for such a little boy,"

_"_Nothing_ happened. Where are my flames?_" Lost in my shock, I'm hit by her tail, flung far away from the dusty shack only to have her slither up to my side, preparing to crush me.

I'm covered in flames, finally, but there not my own. They don't feel right. Instead of feeling warm and light they felt uncomfortably heavy and hot, like a soggy cloak. What's most noticeable is that they're a blazing red, just like the sky.

My sight flickers like that of a candle, and I finally find my blanket of comfort in the dark.

* * *

Izumo's POV

"Rin!" I reach out for him, but I'm pulled back and he escapes, running out the door.

"What's wrong with you!" I yell at Bon, the one who prevented me from stopping him, from stopping this disaster.

"Me?! What about you?! He's dangerous and you don't know what you're doing!"

I glare at him, only to see anger and slight worry on his face.

Not that I care.

I slap his hand away and run off ignoring the shouts that follow me. There's nothing wrong with being a demon, I should know, but Rin doesn't think that. I need to find him. Knowing him, he'll do something stupid.

I search first in the direction he ran off, from there I go to the dorms, and the school, and the campus.

Not here.

"I call upon thee oh goddess Inari grant my wish leave none my prayers unfulfilled!"

As soon as Mike and Uke appear I tell them to search for Rin. That idiot owes me big when I find his-

"He's not here," reports Uke.

"What do you mean not here?" I question, worried about the answer they'll give me.

"He's not in Assiah," Mike says, telling me what I didn't want to hear.

"A smart girl you are, calling demons to search for other demons," Mephisto, the person behind every odd occurrence.

"You sent him to Gehenna!"

"You also catch on faster than most, it only took you an hour,"

"That's not the point, what's your plan, why send him to Gehenna?" I ask, suspicion obvious in my voice. His eyes slightly narrow, but I'm not sure exactly why.

"A proper gentleman never tells a secret,"

At this Mike and Uke stand in front of me, wary of him. I don't know why, but he sent Rin to Gehenna, and knowing him, that can be both a good and bad thing.

"Send me to Gehenna," I say making a final decision. For all I know Rin could be staring death in the face.

Not that I care.

"Done,"

I'm falling, Uke and Mike are gone. I'm alone in the dark once again.

* * *

Hope you liked it/ hope it's better than last time. (Chill this is a prologue) Let's hope this doesn't suck... YAY!


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

A/N: I appreciate all the favorites and follows and I'm pretty confident about this chapter. Sorry it's SUPER late. Enjoy!

Rin's POV

"You don't belong here!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Get back! Your scaring her!"

"No one wants you here, just go Rin."

"No, I didn't do anything! I'm not bad, I'm good! I'm not like Satan!"

"I'm not like Satan!" I shoot up in bed, just barely keeping myself from falling off the bed...that's to comfy to be mine...and has a canopy. I rub the red fabric covering me between my fingers, "Is this silk?"

"Well, of course not, you hardly have control over your flames let alone Gehenna," I hear someone scoff at my side.

His hair stuck up like that of small wild flames, a vibrant mix of red and orange, while his eyes were a bright yellow, coordinating with his golden brown skin. He wore a red suit giving him the appearance of a glowing candle.

"Not what..." "Was I talking in my sleep? Who is this stranger, is he like that thing earlier?"

"Is he gonna eat me?" I mutter, worried about what could happen with me practically defenseless.

"I heard that, and no, I will not eat you. Father would have my head," the ma-demon explains, giving a dark chuckle.

"Why would I be so special to your father?"

"I'm your half brother, Iblis."

"Okay, that still doesn't mean much," I say, wondering why he won't just tell me why.

He gives me a blank stare,"They did say you were dim, but I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Hey-"

"Satan is my father, that's why it matters."

"Sure, but why am I so important? Doesn't he have like, eight other sons that are much more useful?"

He gives me a scalding glare,"Don't you know anything-"

"Not really, I did just get here."

"Why else would he want you here? You are the only one who wields his flames," he takes a breath of frustration,"you are capable of using your flames in Assiah. We are disposable, you are not."

"So...I could get you to do what I want? Since I'm higher than you."

He scoffs at me, yet again, "I would not easily bend to someone as weak-willed as you,"

"I'm not weak!"

"You sure proved that during the battle that occurred yesterday," he says, sarcastically. "I guess I didn't need to save you then. I didn't believe it possible to be so weak and still have father's flames."

We sit there, staring each other down for more than just a few minutes. How dare he say such things.

"Bet I'm at least stronger than you, after all you're the one who's disposable," I say, narrowing my eyes so he knows I'm challenging him.

He intensifies his glare, and something tells me I should back off, but I don't, refusing to be labeled as weak.

However, the feeling grows, and I prepare to back down when there's an abrupt knock at the door. When the both of us fail to answer, the demon on the other side of the door invites themself in.

"My dearest brothers!~" was they're loud response upon entering.

This one was a near complete contrast to Iblis. Instead of up in flames, his hair was down, a light brown flipping out in short waves. Instead of a bright yellow, his eyes were a deep blue, and while Iblis wore formal attire, his was quite relaxed.

He wore ripped jeans and a white dress shirt. The most interesting thing about him was his cape, it looked like a continuous waterfall spouting from his shoulders, yet it didn't wet him or the floor and made no sound.

"So...what were you talking about?"

Iblis shakes his head at the childish tone, but answers with a, nothing of importance, and leaves it at that.

"Oh, by the way this really hot chick dropped in," he says with a snicker,"claims she's looking for a Rin Okumura." His eyes slide toward me, giving me a knowing look,"You can really pick 'em,"

I bolt out of the room, hearing water boy shout,"At the end of the hall on the left!" "Did Shiemi forgive me? Did she come here to find me? Who else would he be talking about, of course it's Shiemi!"

With a burst of excitement, I speed up for the last few feet, opening the door at the end of the hall. I run in, to find some guy with short grey hair and odd dark grey robes hanging from his shoulders, paired with white flowing pants.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Did I say left?~ I meant to say right," I hear from down the hall, a cackle coming right after.

In anger I shut the door with the old guy and stomp over to the right door. "What if she really does hate me, but she was just trapped here? Why would she come see me if she was scared?"

I grip the doorknob, preparing to turn it. "I won't get answers just standing here." I open the door and walk in, surprised to find what I did.

I wasn't Shiemi, it was Izumo.

Izumo's POV

I fell into a lake, so pristine and clean I was sure you could drink from it. I was still cautious though, it is Gehenna after all. I walk onto its shore, feeling extremely damp. I check around so I'm sure nothing is looking my way.

After seeing the coast is clear I try to pull the yellow vest from over my head, which is a bit difficult as it gets caught on my pigtails. I continue to trying to yank it from over my head only to fall back into the lake.

I finally free myself from straitjacket only to get a look at my reflection in the water.

"Shit,"

"Ears. I have ears, on top of my head...there are fox ears on my head! Calm down! Just stop and think."

I turn around, guess I probably have other features too. A tail, two fox tails to be exact, two violet rings around the tips of both.

"I don't think my summoning circles will work in Gehenna and even if they did they should be soaked right now. How am I suppose to find Rin then?"

"Well, don't you look out-of-place,"

Startled, I look for the source of the voice, preparing to fight or run if necessary. He appears from the lake, as if he lived there.

"Someone like you doesn't belong here. Do you not know of the recent agreement made between Eygn and Inari?"

"No," "What's he talking about?" "either way, I'm looking for someone," "he's the only person I can talk to right now."

"I can promise you I'm the only one who lives here. You're on my property, and if I were anyone else you would be dead by now."

I analyze him. He only has on shorts and appears tan with milky blue eyes pared with light brown hair flipping out in short waves, as far as I can see, he doesn't have extra demon appendages.

"Who are you?" I ask with a narrow of my eyes.

"Someone who can help find the person your looking for."

"Why would you help me?" "He's suspicious, most people wouldn't help anyone unless it was beneficial."

"Just follow me, I promise not to do anything, despite your revealing appearance."

At this I blush in embarrassment, I forgot about my see-through shirt. I grab my vest and use it to cover myself, fumbling after the man while trying to stay on guard. He begins walking back into the lake, telling me to stay on shore. He walks until the water is at the base of his abs (that I didn't notice) and stands there. He begins to rise out of the water, and with him comes a land platform leading to a two story house.

Once it's fully emerged he beckons me forward. I follow him, knowing standing there, stranded, won't help me find Rin.

Walking in the demon handed me spare clothes to wear, pointing me in the direction of his bathroom where I dried off and changed. It was a bit difficult, but I managed to tuck my tail into the pants he gave me. I changed my hair style from pigtails to a high ponytail and exited the bathroom feeling comfortable in the green pants and beige long sleeved shirt.

If I were to define his home by one word, it would have to be open. Almost every wall was made of glass, you could see the nearly whole house from one spot. It was spectacular, but it was also vulnerable. That's odd for a demon, there must be a trick to it.

"What do I call you?" he asks from his kitchen. Walking up to the island in the middle of it all, I see him grabbing pots and pans.

Should I give a fake name?

Deciding to go with the truth, I give a sigh, "Izumo, and what do I call you?"

"I am Arran, son of Eygn and Inari," he drawls grabbing cans and pasta from the cupboards.

"Inari had a son?!"

"I'm not spoken of much cause I don't do much and I try to stay secret, but yes Inari had a son and I happen to be him. It was mainly to make a sort at pact, Eygn was meant to help with her harvest, to make it official they hooked-up as you Assiah people call it. After that out popped me. When I was old enough, I helped out a bit with the pact. Then it was broken, not sure how but it was, and now they agreed to basically stay out of each other's way as to not cause war. That was pretty much the end of it."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Why would you?"

I glare at him, "I'm a shrine maiden to Inari."

"Ah, weren't you recently given the title?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder, "I heard a new one was appointed, and stubborn."

"I am not stubborn," I retort, crossing my arms.

"Are you so stubborn that you won't have any of this pasta because you don't trust me?" he asks with a smug expression, while stirring the pot of sauce.

"He is going to help me, and the pasta smells good. I also saw him cook it so it should be fine and it would be rude not to have any. Plus, I don't know when I'll eat again."

"I'll have some." I say feeling a stubborn blush cross my face.

"Good, pastas the only thing I can really make."

He places a plate and fork in front of me and prepares his own plate. I watch him as he makes a show of taking the first bite, and once he does I follow after. It tasted fine, it wasn't terrible or amazing, just your standard pasta.

Once we finished he took my plate to the sink and began washing dishes.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Rin Okumura," I answer immediately, despite my slight comfort here, I still need to find him.

He turns toward my, appearing slightly shocked, "The Prince of Gehenna? What would you need to see him for? Why would he be here in the first place?"

"Yes the Prince of Gehenna, and its personal."

"I can call my father, but it's late, so I'll have to do it tomorrow."

I lean forward against the counter so I can get a good look outside. It still looked bright out, maybe the early afternoon. Noticing my point of focus, Arran gives an "ah" of understanding.

"That isn't the real time. For my birthday, an uncle of mine made this eternally sunny area for me in resemblance to Assiah. In fact, Gehenna's sky looks nothing like this."

"I'm guess it was your uncle, Samuel, that did this?"

He gives me a very stern, hard look and his posture turns rigid, "Don't address a hell king that way, with your status it can get you killed," he loosens up, "but yes he did,"

I try choosing my words carefully,"He brought me here as well, though I'm not sure why he would agree to do such a thing," I mention with a narrow of my eyes. It could be simply to rid himself of worrying over if I found something out or not, or I was getting to close to the truth.

"You can sleep upstairs in the extra room for now," he says walking around the island. I follow after him warily, it's as safe as I'll get for now, I don't really have much of a choice.

The smell of eggs and biscuits wakes me from my sleep, and I rise from bed to follow the alluring trail. I arrive at the kitchen, and upon entering, see Arran with another man, speaking about who knows what and enjoying breakfast.

I walk up to the island and wait, eventually the stranger realizes I'm there. He's adored in a white dress shirt and black ripped jeans. His hair is just like Arran's and I can only guess why.

Arran notices his point of focus and introduces us.

"Father, this is the girl I was talking about. Izumo, this is Eygn King of Water."

A smile brightens Eygn's face as he takes my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Izumo Kamiki," brushing his lips softly against it.

I'm guessing I can't smack a King of Gehenna without dieing, so instead I reply with, "The pleasure is all mine."

He releases my hand, dropping the smile that was on his face seconds ago.

"I know where your friend is, however, he can't see you at the moment."

"Why is that?" I say, terse.

His lips curl into that of a playful smirk,"Why? Well, he's unconscious."

I narrow my eyes, "How did that happen?"

"It was Iblis' fault," he says, a tks in is tone."His flames were too much for little Rin to handle."

"How, shouldn't Rin be stronger than everyone in Gehenna, well except," I pause, I want to say Satan, but would I be killed for addressing him that way while I'm here?

Arran, noticing my dilemma, jumps in to assist me, "Except GrandPa Satan?"

Looking up thoughtfully Eygn explains, "That would be true, however, I think something is holding him back~," he glances at Arran, an odd look in his eyes, "we'll discuss it with Rin. Speaking of which, we should go to meet him. He should be awake any minute now."

We begin walking, leaving Arran behind, "You come too Arran, afterwards we can have some bonding time~," he says with an excited clap.

At this Arran gives a loud sigh, but a blush still adorns his face as he hurries after us. When he reaches my side, he holds out a biscuit to me. My stomach is grateful.

We exit Mephisto's time bubble, and I'm greeted by the red sky and scorching feel of Gehenna. Arran and Eygn gravitate closer to me, taking a slightly defensive stance. As they do so, Eygn snaps his fingers and a bubble of water surrounds us, instantly making me feel a tad cooler.

As we go, I notice other human looking figures outside the bubble, along with familiar one's.

"The one's you call 'familiars' are considered weak, the lowest in Gehenna. Relying on the help of humans to get to Assiah. Most are pets if they can't reach Assiah on their own," Eygn tells me, just as we arrive at a massive gate and behind it, a massive house.

The gates open, as if in recognition, screaming as they do. I plug my ears at the sound, and am surprised to see Arran and Eygn unaffected.

As we walk through, Eygn dispenses his bubble while simultaneously putting on a cape of water at the snap of his finger. The gate finally closes, ceasing the racket it caused.

"What was that noise?"

"The souls Lord Satan considers 'not worth his time' so to speak," Arran answers.

The doors to the palace like structure open without sound, however, and Arran and I are lead by Eygn through the building. When we reach a certain door in, I'm guessing Satan's, domain, Eygn instructs us to wait for Rin there.

Only moments later, we heard a scream of, "WHAT THE HELL!" made by a voice that I could only identify as Rin's.

I wait with bated breath for the door to open. Arran gives me an encouraging squeeze of the shoulder, making me grateful he's there.

It feels like forever went by when I see Rin's face.

A/N: I would of put this at the beginning, but didn't think of it til later: DISCLAIMER: Arran is mine and so is the plot. Anything that seems like, "Hey, that person was in the manga," probably means it belongs to the author blah blah blah done.

Sorry for the OOCness. Also, at some point, I'll give Mephisto a POV. I don't know when, but I plan to make it happen. Also, sorry it was so flipping late. Someone invented the idea of homework for the summer. Don't expect much soon either as I will be in a college school summer thing giving me even more homework. -_- yay. Hope the chappie wasn't to crappie...sorry you just read that sentence. Bye guys, gals, y'all.


	3. Chapter 2: Doubt

A/N: I'm so sorry T-T...AP will be the death of me TT-TT

Lovin the likes and follows! I edited the last chapters slightly by th way. Also, if you guys didn't realize, everything I write is basically in-the-moment ssssoooooooo...yeah... STORY TIME! ^-^ (Sorry for OOCness)

"Speech,"

_"Thoughts,"_

**"Suprise,"**

Oo...oO Character Change

oO...Oo Line Break

* * *

Rin POV

"What th-! Why the hell are you here?!"

"I went looking for you, you idiot!"

"What are you mad at me for?!"

"Um...excuse me?" said some interrupting bastard.

"What!?" I shouted, angry at the stranger for reasons unknown to me.

"Hi...I'm your nephew."

I look at him baffled, my emotions conflicted. First I find out Izumo, of all people, is here and now some guy, who happens to be pretty close to Izumo at the moment, says he's my _nephew_. What am I suppose to do in this odd situation?

"Nice to meet you?" is his response to my silence. He looks more like a cousin than a nephew._ "What if Yukio has a son? Would I ever get to see him? What about Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru?...What about Shiemi? Who am I kidding, they wouldn't want me to meet there children if I could."_ The thought dampens my mood, and I feel my face begin to droop.

"Hi," I say, my voice weak, tired.

I start to feel dizzy, the room is spinning and uncomfortably hot. My head feels like it's thumping, as if someone was knocking on my skull with a hammer from the inside. My vision goes out of focus and everything begins to sway only to turn sideways eventually as I feel the cooling surface of the ground.

Oo...oO

Izumo's POV

"Rin? Hey, Rin?" I notice he's swaying, as if in a daze.

"Pay attention!" He still doesn't notice me. I walk over to him, about to slap some sense into him, when he falls to the ground.

The moment he does Arran runs out the room, possibly to get one of his uncle's to help. I'm stuck with not knowing what to do, once again useless.

Eygn and, who I'm assuming is Iblis, rush into the room, seeing my somewhat panicked state. Eygn leaves the room, muttering about how Rin shouldn't be giving them heart attacks when he just got here.

Iblis gives me a glare and as he turns to leave, I reach out and grab him, only to pull my hand back quickly with a cry of pain, swishing it to-and-fro to cool it down. The pain begins to fade, but my hand feels as if it were pulsing. I stare down at it only to see what was scared regenerate new skin in seconds, making it look just as it usually would. I gasp the slightest bit, but turn my focus back to Iblis, my hand is fine. I'll ask someone about it later.

"What do you want girl?" malice, definitely malice in his voice.

"What-" I take a breath to collect my thoughts, "May I go with you so I may watch over Lord Satan's son?"

"You should know your place girl! Here we call him Superior Satan, any word referring to the one seeking to destroy us is never meant to be said in Gehenna." he says with a hiss, fury lacing his voice, like I insulted him directly.

I open my mouth to apologize, but he beats me to it, "It doesn't matter how sorry you are," he says with a wave of his hand, spinning on his heel, "don't allow it to happen again. Your lucky it was only me, others are not so forgiving. As for your question you may accompany me as long as you don't become a nuisance."

The walk to Rin is cloaked in silence. Probably safer than talking.

oO...Oo

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" I ask, right as we enter through the door.

I see a man who has short gray hair and an out of style wardrobe consisting of dark gray robes and white open pants. What with the spirits floating around him, I can only assume he is Azazal, Demon King of Spirits.

He clears his throat, "I can only assume," speaking in a surprisingly silky voice, "he hasn't internally accepted his demonic side. Until he does Gehenna will be forced to cause a toll on his human body. Though, I am unsure as to why he us fainting."

"Why didn't the same happen to me?" I ask, I don't think I necessarily came to terms with having two tails.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Izumo Kamiki, shrine maiden to Inari,"

He chuckles with a far off gaze in his eye, and I notice the glare Eygn gives him out of the corner of mine. It seems something happened between them and Inari.

It explains why Mike and Uke look like ghosts.

He finally turns to me to answer my question, "You, shrine maiden," I flush at his showing of respect, "are able to call upon the spirits of Inari and because of this you should have at least one tail."

"I have two."

"The second is probably because of the respect you show Inari, considering you are her shrine maiden, no?"

I squirm at the look of his questioning gaze, "What of my ears?"

"You should have those regardless, just as young Rin has his tail."

Rin, I glancing over and seeing him, still, completely knocked out.

_When would he wake again? There's no way to tell, I can only believe he'll be fine._

Oo...oO

Rin's POV

**"Hello, Rin, I've been trying to talk to you for,"** he pauses in thought,**"I'm not sure how long now!" **

He gives a cring worthy smile. He doesn't necessarily have a body I can look at, but I can sense him and what he is, what he is doing. Like a person can tell there is air around them, despite not being able to feel it or really grasp it.

"Who and what are you?"

**"Well, many will say I am you, however I am not,"**

"So, your an extra voice in my head!?"

**"Heh, I never thought of it that way, but I guess for now, I am,"**

"For now?"

**"Well dear Rin, I'm suppose to be a part of you, but we've been so disconnected for so long I nearly died. Once I was finally able to connect with you, you completely rejected me,"** I sense his growing grin, stretching far more than wide,** "however, you can't anymore."**

"Why the hell not?!"

**"Do you want to die?"**

"What kinda question is that?" I ask, a sharp edge to my tone.

He stays silent, a clear contrast to his previous answers. "If you're not gonna answer-"

**"Do you want to die, Rin?"**

I feel his malicious intent coming off in waves, so I answer to the best of my ability, "I don't know!"

**"Yes you do,"** he hisses, **"and if I know the answer you do as well."**

I sense that he won't back down, neither will I.

Oo...oO

Izumo's POV

I take a seat on the edge of the bed, not daring to touch Rin because of the continuous glare Iblis shoots my way. I look at Rin's contorting face, the way his nose twitches in discomfort, his body tensing in preparation, his tail squeezing his left thigh.

I furrow my brow, "Will he be okay?"

No one answers. This probably hasn't happened to any of them before. I clench my fist, my toes curling in retaliation. What does that mean for Rin? Will he be corrupted completely, like when he fought Amimon or will he still be Rin; the boy with hidden talents and a loveable character?

My head is filled with worry for Rin, and I'm once again useless. I can't help my friends when they need me most, I couldn't even save someone I loved. What kind of person does that make me?

_An awful one._

I can't do anything for Rin, but trust he can get through this by himself.

Oo...oO

Rin POV

"I said I don't know!"

**"Yes you do, you just ccan't admit it," his voice begins to soften, "your scared of us, of what we are. Just admit it Rin."**

"Fine," I give in, "I do want to live, but not as a demon. Not like-"

**"Satan? Who is to say we will be like him?"**

My respose is automatic, "Who's to say we won't!? Who can prove we won't be like Satan!? We almost were before!"

**"Izumo."**

I blink, "What about her?"

**"She can understand us. She accepts us. She came for us. She is like us, in more ways than we probably know."**

"What about everyone else? Yukio?"

I feel him scowl, **"We can have a better family, without Yukio. When has he actually been there? Everyone else is the same,we don't need them anymore."**

"But-"

**"We have Izumo, Mephisto, maybe Iblis and there are others we will meet along the way. We can move on!"**

"What about defeating Satan? What about the old man?"

**"Satan can come later, and the old man wouldn't want us to be miserable. We have a chance to do something for _us, _why not take the chance?"**

I can't see this going badly, regardless of what could happen, I don't think I would change my answer.

"I'll take that chance."

I feel him grin and wake to see Izumo sitting beside me. I sit up and give her a hug, allowing tears to slip past my demonic eyes and my flames to cover us both, not considering how she would feel about the situation.

No matter how she feels, she is **_mine_**_._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is short. No excuse except school (which is a lot more than you would think). Yes, it could pprobably use a bit more work, however, I'll save that for later. Sorry this took nearly a year, but I was never happy with what I had (still not but i think this is as good as it will be for now). Again, sorry for the crappie chappie.


	4. Chapter 3: LOOK AT THE AN AT THE BOTTOM

Yay next chapter ^^

"Speech,"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Rin's subconscious**"

_**"Rin's subconscious out loud"**_

Oo...oO Character Change

oO...Oo Line Break.

* * *

Izumo's POV

"Rin!" I cry in surprise at the hug, and relief that he's awake. He's completely covered in his flames, and so am I, their warmth caressing me, calming me, until I hear the soft growls, from two different places in the room, one being Rin and the other unknown.

He pulls away, slow and reluctant to release me. Then I realize, he still has his flames, his ears are elongated, and his fangs seem sharper.

"Uh, Rin?"

"Yes, Izumo?" he responses, a shit-eating grin on his face.

I ignore the fact he finally said my name, "Did you know, your on fire?"

His eyes widen significantly, "What!?"

He rushes to his, I'm guessing, bathroom to look in the mirror, shutting the door tight behind him. His attempt to hide became superfluous as the sound of a scream of, "What the hell?!" bursts from what would only be Rin's mouth, causing the door to completely detach from the wall with the explosion of flames that leapt off of Rin.

His hands were glued to his head, and he looked as if someone had told him Yukio died, _"Not that Yukio deserves the worry, after the move he pulled."_

Oo...oO

Rin's POV

The first person I look toward is Izumo.

_"Does she fear me now? Do I scare her?"_

Rather than fear, I see worry in her eyes. I turn back to the mirror, the flames looking back, mocking me with their reflection. I try to get rid of them, but I can't. I try moving them to another object, thinking of what I did with the candles when I trained with Shura, yet they stuck to me closer than glue, and I grew uncomfortable the longer they stayed and the more I wished for them to leave. I began to feel like I had wet clothes sticking to my skin. No matter what, these flames were not going to do what I wanted it seemed.

_"How am I suppose to control them?"_

**"Well, the first thing to do would be not to panic, idiot."**

_"What the hell, why are you in my head?"_

**"I'm your** **_subconscious, _remember you have one now."**

_"Why weren't you there_ _before?"_

I hear him sigh in frustration, **"You were suppressing me, _remember__, _obviously you seem to have needed me."**

_"Sh-shut up! Just tell me why the flames are out, I haven't taken kurikara out of its sheath, so they shouldn't be out."_

**"Since our flames come from Gehenna, the sheath acted as a gateway to Gehenna allowing our flames to enter Assiah. Now that we are in Gehenna, our flames have gone back to their rightful place, our heart."**

_"Does that mean I have to be covered in flames forever!?"_

**"No, you can draw our flames back into your heart, but since you had previously been dependent on the sword to do so, it will require a lot of practice. For now, your _The Boy On Fire,_ hahaha!"**

_"Sh-shut up, it's not funny!"_

**"Your right, what's funny is the look everyone is giving you based off the hilarious expressions you've been making since the start of our conversation."**

I feel heat spread throughout my face at the realization. I look toward them all, watching half of them trying to hold in their laughs while the other half stare blankly, possible pondering how they gained an idiot for a brother. They however, didn't matter as my main focus was Izumo.

Her polka-brows were scrunched together, her fox ears were twitching in the cutest way, and she had a blush on her face, but why, I couldn't say.

All my subconscious did was laugh at my embarrassment.

_"Stop laughing!"_

He takes a gasp to gain back his breath only to lose it again, **"I can't, it's too much!"**

I ignore his merit, intent on asking one last question.

_"Why can't you just draw the flames back in?"_

At this he stops, replacing his merit with bitter resentment, **"Because _someone _repressed me!"**

_"What's that got to do with anything?!"_

**"I may be with you now, but I'm not completely as I should be. We aren't completely one. Until then I can't 'control' _anything._"**

I'm left alone in my thoughts, my "subconscious" having left to, I guess some other part of me, with biting anger. My flames surrounding me, brighter and less controlled than usual.

I walk out of the restroom, everyone turning to face me as if expectant. I don't know what to do in this awkward atmosphere, so I sit on the bed by Izumo, ignoring the slightest shiver I see and sense come from her form. _"Is she still scared of me? No, its Izumo, she's not scared of me." _I ignore my mild fears, replacing it with confusion.

"So, who are you two?" I ask the two unknown faces in the room, one being the guy who's room I accidentally ran into, and the other being new, but feeling familiar.

He has, I guess, ram horns coming from his head, his short hair nearly matching their milky white. His eyes are a rotten green, his skin a near bronze, paired with a dirty beige shirt and dusty ripped jeans. No shoes.

"We've already met, but that sulking loner," he gives a grimace, "is Azazel, Demon King of Spirits."

I try to think of were I've seen him, but I don't remember meeting any Demon Kings other than Mephisto, Amaimon, and Lucifer.

"Where do I know you from?"

He laughs, a full-blown laugh, coming from deep within his stomach. It's familiar, and I finally know where from.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I scream, throwing my whole body at him, not the wisest thing to do, but it was my immediate reaction.

_"He's the reason I'm here. He started this!"_

Despite knowing it wasn't completely his fault, he started it all. If he didn't try to burn me, my flames wouldn't of come out. Shiro wouldn't have needed to send me away, and I wouldn't have said what I did.

I pin him down, continuously punching his face, yet he keeps laughing, fueling my flaming fury. He did this, he made me this and all he can do is laugh at me. Laugh like Satan, ruining everything. I see no damage on his face, regardless I don't stop until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I recognize Izumo's slender fingers, and finally calm down with a heavy breath.

Oo...oO

Izumo's POV

I don't react when Rin leaps at Astaroth. He obliviously needed to let something out. _"What could I do anyway?"_ I watch as Rin grows angrier, his rage beginning to consume him as his face contorts, preparing a snarls as tear leak from his eyes. I hadn't even realized I had stood up until my hand touched his shoulder.

He stops, turning to me, his face a mess and streaked with tears. He stands off of Astaroth, who has traded his laughing for heavy breathing, and pulls me to him, placing his face in my shoulder.

"Leave," is his muffled response to everything. They all leave, without question, and Rin pulls me on to his bed, wrapping his arms around me. I can't help blushing, in fact it would be abnormal if I didn't, right? I let him cuddle into me, knowing it will probably be the most comfort he will get in, well hell of all places. His eyes are shut, and mine easily follow after, to tired to care about much else.

oO...Oo

I wake, sitting up in bed with little yet exhausting effort. I don't know whether it is day or night, but the sky outside is a dusty purple in contrast to the red it was earlier, so I'm going to guess it's possibly evening. I force my eyes open, getting rid of how tired I am with the stretch of my arms. I hear some type of buzzing, and the shower going, most likely Rin.

_I don't have clothes to change into. Guess I'll use Rin's._

I walk over to the drawers on the other side of the room. I open one, surprised to see women's clothing, probably placed there by one of the other Demon King's. I look through them, settling on a blue plaid skirt with a long-sleeve black shirt, waiting on Rin so I could use the shower.

He eventually emerges, dressed in a gray hoodie and black jeans with his signature red bag and the chain hanging from his pants.

I walk past him as he shoots me a quick, "Good morning," most definitely not sure what time of day it is himself. I throw a nod his way, eager to hop into the shower and begin the day.

Oo...oO

Rin's POV

I sit on the bed, unsure of what I am going to do for the rest of the day, that is until Astaroth walks in. I scowl at his presence.

"Wow, I never thought someone could look as disgusted as father."

"Don't compare me to that bastard!"

His face darkens, "I'd suggest you not say that, especially when you don't understand the situation."

I huff in anger, "What the hell do you know?! He killed my dad!"

"More than you apparently! He killed your kidnapper you insolent child!" he shouts at me, closing in on my face, grabbing my shirt. I see the slightest tremble of his arm and get the urge to punch him in the face, but I don't. I stare as tears form at the corners of his eyes and he simply looks at me. He turns quickly and I fall to the floor, making it easier for him to drag me to his destination.

"Hey, what about Izumo?!"

"She won't be needed for this. It's a family matter."

I feel my heart pick up. _"What if she needs me? No, Izumo is independent. What if I need her?" _

**"You're needy."**

_"Sh-shut up."_

As he drags me to wherever he begins banging on some doors shouting, "Family meeting!" and continuing to pull me to wherever. By this point my anger has dissolved and I've become curious as to where we are heading.

He suddenly drops me, allowing my head to bang harshly on the floor. I let out a sharp yelp, more out of surprise than pain, and stood up rubbing my head. Astaroth opens the door, everyone following behind.

He looks over his shoulder taking a glance at everyone.

"Where the fuck is Beelzebub!"

Iblis gives a sign, "Probably sulking over his broken heart, again."

"Oh! I'll get him!" Egyn yells, jumping around as his son face palms at his fathers expense.

It takes less than 5 seconds for Egyn to come walking back through the door, I believe Beelzebub thrown over his shoulder.

He moans, causing Astaroth to grunt, "Get over it and stop acting like a little bitch you baby."

"But, I thought he was the one, he said I was special, that we meant something to each other!" Beelzebub whines.

"We are all aware. You say this every time it happens, then you move on to the next female or male that catches your eye, and it occurs again."

"Shut up Iblis! Your just jealous because you'll be lonely forever and never give us a nephew or niece!"

Iblis sputters, "Pre-preposterous, I just haven't found anyone I'm interested in yet. There are too many barbarians in Gehenna and-"

"Your full of bull," Astaroth interrupts, "you can easily go to Assiah and find a decent person, or the nobles in Gehenna for someone to your liking."

Iblis gives a huff, "Let's just go inside. What did you call a family meeting for anyway?"

"It's for Rin, obviously," says Azazal from behind me, making me jump slightly as he stares, and stares, and stares, until finally Astaroth finally opens the door at the end of the hall, allowing me to see a long table, stretched parallel to my body.

The table has enough chairs for all of us, as it stretches in front of a throne that looks like black marble with smoke flowing through it.

There is no one in it.

Beelzebub looks up from over Iblis' shoulder, allowing me to see his face.

His eyes look like yellow, glowing orbs, and if not for his eyes, I'd believe I was looking in a mirror.

He gives a whine, "Where's father?"

"I am _sick _of your bitching, shut the fuck up."

"Astaroth, be nicer to your brother," says the figure, descending the stairs in an exaggerated fashion.

He walks to his throne, and once he sits, everyone proceeds to take a seat, so I follow.

I fix a glare on the man before me. I'm not completely stupid, I know he's Satan and I also know I'm not strong enough to take him down, despite my flames being out.

I grip the table in anger. Angry that he killed the old man, angry that I can't do anything about it, angry that all my misery starts with him.

He stops and stares at me, a surprisingly soft look on his face, turning my anger into confused, sad frustration.

_"Why do I feel this way? Like I want him to hold me when he killed Shiro?"_

**"Sorry, I see him as more of a father than Shiro, it's a demon thing. Hug him."**

_"No, he killed the person I depended on he-"_

**"Please, you may not want it, but I do. Hear him out at least."**

_"Fine."_

"Rin," he walks toward me, around the table as I stand to face him. He grabs me, and pulls me into his arms, giving me a tight hug.

I freeze, stuck between wanting to hug him back and sock him in the face. It's comforting and terrifying all at once.

"I promise never to let you go again," he whispers, lovingly.

I push him away, "What the hell you asshole! How can you do that and think it's okay?!"

He gives me a befuddled look, "What? I saved you-"

"No!" I shout, more upset than ever, "You killed the person who meant the most to me." my flames flare as my anger rises, "Why would you do that?! You don't even know what you put me through!"

"What? Rin, you were stolen from me, I should have been there for you for sixteen years," he grows angry, his own flames growing, geater than mine, "he kidnapped you, so of course I was going to jump at the chance of getting you back! You were taken by the enemy! I was frantic and worried for sixteen years, forced to find out about my son through his brother rather than experiencing it myself! I wanted to teach you, to be there!"

Tears leek from his eyes, "You didn't even know who you were, and that was because I could not protect you from that exorcist bastard."

I scream, "Don't talk about him like that!"

"I can speak about him how I want! He stole you, how do _you_ not see that?!"

"He loved me knowing who I was! He supported me and cared for me!"

"It should of been me!" his flames explode from his body, coating everthing in the room, yet burning nothing.

I feel tears trail down my face. They are mine, yet they are not.

_**"Dad, I'm sorry."**_

_"Don't apologize to him!"_

**_"He is too clouded by anger, but I understand and I miss you," _**he says, my arms are forced open, and I'm once again pulled into Satan.

"I didn't intend to kill him, with his will I believed he would last, long enough for me to get you back. He deteriorated faster than I expected. Understand, I only wanted to retrieve you, but he didn't let me."

At this I stop struggling, I allow my own tears to fall along with my demon's, gripping my father and willingly crying into his shoulder.

**"We miss having a dad, why not let our father try?"**

I take a breath, "Okay, I'll try to accept you, but Shiro still means a lot to me, and I will not tolerate you insulting him!"

"All I want is a chance," he says. I feel warmth flood me, the feeling only Shiro and Yukio would bring, a feeling of family.

_"Maybe Izumo can be apart of our family too."_

**"Definitely."**

I grin at the thought.

Oo...oO

Izumo's POV

I walk out of the shower, seeing no one in the room.

_"Where's Rin?"_

I look around the room, my ears and tails both twitching with irritation.

_"Now what?! That idiot, leaving me here alone!"_

With nothing better to do I bite my thumb, quickly and carefully drawing a summoning circle in my blood, saying the chant meant to call Mike and Uke.

Nothing happens.

I try again, yet they still don't appear.

I get the urge to scream in frustration, instead I try again.

It doesn't work. Nothing happened. I am stuck.

Either they aren't coming or something is wrong.

"Mike, Uke appear now!" I shout.

They poof into existence, a surprised look on their face.

"What the-! Why didn't you guys appear before!"

They sit there in silent contemplation, throwing glances at one another in a possible silent conversation.

"We are unsure as well."

"You have three tails, perhaps that's why."

I turn my head in surprise, seeing he is right, "When did I get another one!?"

"I'm going to assume each tail you recieve increases your strength and connection to Inari."

"That would imply she is also in danger of being eclipsed by Inari, no?"

"Hm, not quite. It appears to be more of a merge than a take over by Inari."

I raise a questioning brow at Mike, "Why would it be a merge instead of a take over?"

"Well, do you feel your control slipping away?" he ask in challenge.

"...I guess not."

I never consider the possible consequences of going to Gehenna. I never considered anything; whether I could even find Rin. I have been completely reckless and now there is a chance my life, my being could be at stake. I don't even know what to do.

I guess I can only trust in myself and my family

* * *

A/N: I am putting this story on hold. I haven't been getting anywhere with it and am unsure how to progress and even so, I feel my writting is not at the potential it needs to be to continue. I will come back to this story eventually, but for now this is where it will stop.


End file.
